


Biscoitos

by Echeveria_Samflower



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cute, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27546181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echeveria_Samflower/pseuds/Echeveria_Samflower
Summary: Shaka cedeu aos desejos de um certo leonino e decidiu fazer biscoitos. Seria mais fácil se Aioria soubesse como o ajudar.
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Biscoitos

**Author's Note:**

> Olá pessoas, tudo bom?  
> Essa é uma história da qual me orgulho muito e decidi postar aqui. Minha primeira história no AO3...  
> Espero que gostem, esse é o meu OTP atualmente ^^
> 
> Boa leitura! :)

Aioria cobriu a boca com o antebraço enquanto espirrava. Shaka balançou a cabeça em negação.  
— Por Buda. Você está pior do que criança — largou a faca e foi em direção ao vizinho, passando a mão pelo avental preto, branco pela farinha, que o leonino vestia.  
— Tem certeza que preciso peneirar a farinha? — Virgem assentiu.  
— Peneirar deixa os biscoitos mais macios e fofos. Eu faço, termina de cortar o chocolate — segurou a peneira com e empurrou o outro, que cruzou os braços, indignado.  
— Eu sei cozinhar!  
— Te vi cozinhando, Leão — começou a maneirar o objeto, com uma delicadeza extrema. Os olhos verdes brilharam. Como ele conseguia? — Você é muito rude, a faca lhe servirá bem — virou o rosto para o maior. — Você precisa ser mais gentil, se não fica duro e grosso.  
— Você é terrível.  
O jovem grego tentou seguir o que lhe foi instruído, picando as barras de chocolate –O certo seria usar gotinhas, mas as gotas estavam muito caras.  
Não sabiam que o preço do chocolate subiria tanto em junho, ainda mais no dia dos namorados. Certo, o virginiano não era fã de doces, nem pretendia cozinhar na sexta-feira. Só aconteceu porque sua companhia lhe perturbou a noite toda.  
Segundo Aioria, comer chocolate era importante e um ótimo presente. Ele dizia que chocolates remetiam ao amor e ao carinho, serviam para tudo.  
Ambos estavam concentrados em suas tarefas, Shaka permanecia incrivelmente delicado enquanto peneirava a farinha. Contudo, por mais que tentasse ser delicado como o seu vizinho, o moreno agia como um verdadeiro leão: Apertava e pressionava a faca de maneira bruta contra o coitado do chocolate, deixando pedaços grandes invés de pequeninos que substituiriam as gotas.  
O virginiano observava tudo e sorria ao ver o homem ao seu lado agir de forma tão rude.  
— Agradeça aos deuses por ser um guerreiro, não um cozinheiro — disse de maneira simples, soltando um leve riso.  
— O que? — virou-se para o loiro, cometendo outro descuido: deixou a faca cair em sua mão, formando um pequeno corte. No momento de susto acabou batendo na tábua que lhe auxiliava, jogando-a dentro da pia com os chocolates.  
— Por Buda, Aioria! — O indiano limpou as mãos nervoso em seu avental, indo até o leonino inspecionando o seu corte. — Vai sentar, deixa que eu termino aqui.  
— Desculpe... — coçou a cabeça, envergonhado. — Deixe-me pelo menos arrumar a bagunça que fiz.  
— Seja cuidadoso dessa vez — recuperou os chocolates, que por sorte haviam caído em uma parte limpa.  
Aioria sentia as bochechas formigarem de vergonha pelo que havia feito. Queria ajudar o namorado, porém se atrapalhou todo. Como forma de redenção, lavou toda a louça e a secou, em seguida, pôs-se a guarda-las.  
Começou pelas prateleiras altas, descendo gradativamente. Orgulhoso do que fizera, levantou-se rapidamente, batendo a cabeça na prateleira do meio derrubando algumas travessas de vidro, que quebraram ao se chocar no chão.  
Shaka virou o rosto lentamente para ver aquela bagunça. Mesmo com muita vergonha, Aioria o encara, todavia logo se arrependeu: O olhar do virginiano era de pura raiva.  
— Desculpa! — Abaixou o rosto, corando.  
— Aioria, dar-lhe-ei uma tarefa mais simples e que te impeça de destruir a Casa de Virgem. Escolha um filme — caminhou até o Leão e colocou um pedaço de chocolate em seus lábios. –Vê se não quebra minha televisão.  
— Pode deixar.  
— Acredito — sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar o maior. — Agora pica a mula! Eu preciso da minha cozinha inteira.  
Aoria saiu rindo em um misto de vergonha e nervosismo e se senta no sofá, procurando algum filme para assistirem. Enquanto o loiro se empenhou em terminar os biscoitos e limpar a cozinha.  
Depois de alguns minutos o virginiano tira do forno uma bandeja de biscoitos com pedacinhos de chocolate. Para deixar tudo ainda mais bonito e charmoso, ele serviu os doces em um prato vermelho adornado de elementos dourados e caminha em direção a sala.  
— Que cheiro maravilhoso! — Os olhos verdes brilham.  
— Controle-se! Parece um leão em cima da presa. — Shaka riu da própria frase. — Agora diga-me, qual filme escolheu para nós?  
—“A culpa é das estrelas. ” — Deu um sorriso de canto e sente as bochechas queimarem de leve. Na verdade, era o único filme romântico que conhecia. E nunca tinha assistido.  
— Ok, confesso que soa... inspirador— aconchegou-se ao lado de seu homem, sentindo o mais jovem o rodear com os braços fortes.  
Durante todo o filme permaneceram abraçados, às vezes trocavam olhares no mais puro clima de romance. Leão devorava os doces e sempre elogiava as habilidades do virginiano; tanto em saber preparar deliciosos biscoitos como a sua calma em aguentar alguém tão desastrado como ele mesmo se reconhecia. Ao fim do filme, Shaka estava tão entretido e mexido emocionalmente que não percebeu que seu namorado se rendeu ao mundo dos sonhos.  
— Aioria? — Constatou que o seu companheiro dormia profundamente. Colocou o prato no chão, apoiando a cabeça do leonino sob seu colo, aproveitando para acariciar a “juba” castanha. — Você pode ser bruto como um Leão... mas fica parecendo um gatinho quando está comigo.


End file.
